


∞ (Infinity)

by 8wolff



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fanfic, M/M, fluffs, i guess, sort of, the rest of INFINITE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: Title: ∞ (Infinity)Chapters: ONESHOTCharacters: Infinite, Woohyun, MyungsooWarnings: boyxboy, bad fluffRating: ALLGenre: Fluff, Slice of Life, RomanceJust a short fluffy piece on Woohyun crushing on Myungsoo.





	∞ (Infinity)

**Author's Note:**

> One of my absolute favorite OTPs, so of course I had to write them. 
> 
> Hey look! It's a monkey climbing a tree! Get it? Coz Woohyun's nickname is "Namu"...  
> it means tree, and Myungsoo's Eastern Zodiac is the Monkey...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, I'll go away now~ 
> 
> **side note: HUGE thank you to [leftennant ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant) for the awesome [tutorial](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2425535) on embedding links and images/gifs! <3

Woohyun let his eyes run over the body of the young boy who was currently bent over searching for something in his bag, blissfully unaware of the internal struggle Woohyun have having with himself as he weighed out the pros and cons of pushing the young boy down and having his way with him.

Sungkyu walked up next to Woohyun and smacked him -hard- across the back of the head.

"OW! Gyu-"

"You're too..." Sungkyu pinched the bridge of his nose for a second, before turning to face his younger friend. "Honestly Woohyun, just tell him." Then he turned around and bellowed that their day was done over the pounding music. 

Woohyun turned to grab his own stuff when Sungkyu turned the music off for the day and the members started to file out of the practice room. He did not need to turn around to know who Sungkyu was talking to when he spoke again - his voice almost echoed in the odd silence, and Woohyun could feel himself panic slightly.

"You two, it's your turn to clean."

And then everyone was gone and Woohyun's eyes found the younger boy in the mirror who whined "but I did it yesterday" at the closed door.

Woohyun's mouth went dry.

The sweat from the day's practice was causing his clothes to cling to his slim body in all the right places, and Woohyun had to force himself to look away when the younger boy turned to face him. 

An exaggerated sigh caused Woohyun to look up again, and he felt his stomach dissolve as his eyes made contact with a tragic life-is-so-hard pair of eyes that had somehow managed to sneak right up behind him. 

"Woohyunie-hyung~" the boy whined, "why do I have to clean again?" Woohyun turned, and it felt like he was moving in slow-motion. When his eyes had completed their journey from reflection to flesh, Woohyun sighed.

"It's really not fair," the young boy continued, pouting cutely and Woohyun couldn't help himself. His body moved forward all on its own, his arms reaching out to pull a shocked body into his embrace as his lips sought out the mouth he'd been having extremely frustrating dreams about for weeks already.

He felt the boy tense up and then struggle slightly to which Woohyun responded by tightening his hold and pressing his lips harder against the mouth he was finally claiming. Woohyun's heart was racing, beating hard in his chest and he decided that if the boy struggled again he would let him go, and that would be the end of it.

He felt the hands that had been fisted in the front of his shirt pushing against him, relax a bit and he pulled the younger boy impossibly closer.

Woohyun let out a moan when he felt the younger move his arms around to grab onto Woohyun's shoulders and those beautiful lips ever so shyly began to move with his, mimicking what Woohyun was doing. 

Woohyun allowed the taste of the younger boy's mouth to fill up his own when he had managed to coax it open and deepen their kiss, their tongues exploring each other.

He felt a swell of pride and excitement in his chest when he shifted again, and felt the evidence that his feelings were being met when the boy's slowly growing erection rubbed against his own. 

He finally moaned the name he had been whispering to himself in all of his private moments, and he smiled when the owner of that name replied with a moan of his own, the first syllable getting caught in his throat.

"Myungsoo."

"...-hyun..."

 

~♡끝♡~ 


End file.
